


loving him is like driving a new maserati // faster than the wind, passionate as sin

by artemis_west



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Andreil, Andrew low key loves it, Car Sex, Desert, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, I LOVE MY BOYS AND I LIKE THEM SOFT, I love writing smut but i always gotta make it Soft TM, M/M, NSFW, Neil is very much a slut, One Shot, Road Trips, Smut, andrew is also stupid in love, neil is ridiculously happy and in love with his bf, there's pancakes involved, what to tag this with
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-10
Updated: 2017-10-10
Packaged: 2019-01-15 13:37:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12322119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/artemis_west/pseuds/artemis_west
Summary: (The title is a Taylor Swift lyric and I hate her I want to make that very clear but would you just fucking look at that lyric. I mean. Come on. It fits so well. I hate it.)Andrew and Neil take a road trip, they get sexy in (and on) the Maserati, then they get some pancakes at 3 am. It's happy and soft.





	loving him is like driving a new maserati // faster than the wind, passionate as sin

**Author's Note:**

> I BLAME THE GODDAMN GROUP CHAT FOR MAKING ME WRITE ALL THIS ANDREIL SMUT. THIS IS THE THIRD IN LIKE A WEEK AND I HAVE IDEAS FOR MORE AND I HAVE A PROBLEM NOW. THANKS GUYS. (Love you all. But seriously. I cannot do this anymore. I have 7000 other serious fics to write.)

Neil looked forward to their road trips more than anything.

Getting away with Andrew, just the two of them in the Maserati, heading to unknown destinations, stopping only when they felt like it. It was a reprieve from their daily lives, from Exy when it got to be too much (and it did get to be too much sometimes, even for Neil), a break from everything. Quiet weekends spent driving down two-lane highways and stopping at 24-hour diners were the memories Neil treasured. He wouldn’t trade their road trips for anything. All the time alone with Andrew was worth more than he could say.

The trips were never scheduled - they always happened randomly, after just a look shared between Neil and Andrew. Neil could tell when Andrew needed to get away and Andrew could tell when Neil needed to get away, and they would only have to look at each other, silent words exchanged between eyes, and minutes later they’d be on the road.

But this trip they were on now wasn’t really because either of them had needed to get away. It was more because they _could_ get away - it was summer, and they were both freer than they’d been in a while, hardly anything dragging them down. Neil had suggested they go somewhere, and Andrew shrugged as if he couldn’t care less. It had taken them less than ten minutes to pack bags and get on the road.

They were already out of Palmetto, on their way west. They didn’t know where they were going, but they were on a dusty highway with nothing but empty desert on either side, music playing softly on the Maserati’s stereo. Andrew was driving, eyes focused on the road ahead. It seemed to stretch for miles with no end in sight. Neil figured they would stop when the sun went down, or whenever they found the nearest motel. He wouldn’t mind if they drove all night.

Neil looked over at Andrew in the driver’s seat. He looked good in the late afternoon sunlight, his hair blown back by the slightly open window, his jawline sharp and defined. Neil couldn’t help but stare.

“What,” Andrew said flatly.

“I’m not allowed to look at you?” Neil smiled.

“Not like that.”

“How do you know how I’m looking at you? You’re not even looking at me.”

“I can feel it. It’s like a sixth sense.”

“So your Neil senses are tingling,” Neil said.

“I will crash this car on purpose.”

Neil laughed. He couldn’t help it. He knew Andrew wasn’t serious, and there was such a light feeling in his chest, so free and warm, that he couldn’t contain it. They had been having a good summer, a good few months, a string of good days where nothing went wrong for them and everything felt balanced and peaceful. It was making Neil feel ridiculously happy.

And Andrew really did look beautiful in the light.

“Unless you’re going to do something about it, stop staring,” Andrew said, keeping his eyes on the road. Neil’s eyes widened, and he grinned.

“Is that an invitation?”

“What do you think?”

“Yes or no?”

Andrew didn’t hesitate. “Yes.”

Neil’s stomach fluttered a little nervously. He’d gotten Andrew off before - they had passed that milestone a while ago - and they’d done things in the car before, late at night in empty parking lots, fogging up the windows, but _this_ , what Neil was thinking of doing now, was different. Possibly life-threatening.

But then, Neil had some experience with life-threatening situations.

He adjusted his position in his seat before he lost his nerve and bent over so his head was almost in Andrew’s lap.

Andrew didn’t move when Neil unbuttoned and unzipped his jeans. Neil pulled Andrew’s cock out. Andrew’s hands tightened on the wheel when Neil closed his mouth over the head.

All it took was the barest hint of Neil’s lips on him before Andrew was half-hard. Neil relaxed his throat and took all of Andrew’s length down, running his tongue over the underside of his cock. He put his hands on Andrew’s thighs and rubbed them slowly, bobbing his head up and down.

They were fine until Neil pulled off a little to suck at just the tip of Andrew’s cock, kissing it and running his tongue around the crown, and then Andrew’s foot pressed harder on the gas pedal. The car shot forward, breaking all sorts of laws, and Andrew swerved just a centimeter on the road. Neil looked up at Andrew’s face through his eyelashes without moving his mouth. Andrew’s jaw was clenched, his hands stiff on the wheel. Neil lapped at the pre-cum leaking from Andrew’s tip and then closed his mouth fully over Andrew’s cock again, sliding all the way down to the base. He breathed through his nose so he wouldn’t gag, but he almost did when Andrew took one hand off the wheel to put it in Neil’s hair. His grip was tight, holding Neil’s head in place. He tugged, and Neil followed, moving his mouth up and then down by Andrew’s guidance, never letting up on the suction of his lips. He sucked hard at the tip and swirled his tongue around, and Andrew let out a grunt that made Neil do it again. He loved dragging noises out of Andrew. It didn’t happen often, and when it did, pride and smugness made Neil try to recreate it as many times as possible.

“Neil,” Andrew rasped out, foot pressing down even harder on the gas. Adrenaline sang through Neil’s veins when he felt the Maserati speed up and heard the engine rev with the power. They could crash so easily.

But they wouldn’t. As much as Neil liked to try and make Andrew lose control like this, he knew Andrew wouldn’t let anything bad happen to them. That made it all the better.

A few seconds later, Andrew was coming down the back of Neil’s throat. Neil swallowed every drop hungrily. Andrew let go of Neil’s hair, only to jerk the wheel to the side. They drove onto the side of the road and pulled over beside a mile-marker sign. As far as Neil could tell, there was nothing and no one around for miles. They might as well have been the only two people in the world.

Andrew put the car in park and cut the engine. He shoved Neil off of him. “Get out.”

Neil obeyed instantly. He wiped his mouth and got out of the car, leaning against his passenger side door to wait. Andrew tucked himself back into his pants, got out of the car, and slammed his door. He stomped around to Neil’s side of the car and yanked him forward by the collar of the shirt, crushing their lips together in a heated kiss. Neil wrapped his arms around Andrew’s neck and pressed their bodies together. He was hard from sucking Andrew off, and he needed friction badly.

Andrew pulled away from Neil but kept his fingers hooked in Neil’s collar. His expression might’ve been mistaken for anger if Neil didn’t know him, but the look in Andrew’s eyes made him grin. Andrew tugged Neil by the shirt until they were standing in front of the car. He put a hand on Neil’s chest and pushed him back until Neil was laying against the hood of the Maserati, the black metal still warm from the ticking engine. It wasn’t hot enough to burn, but it made Neil’s back uncomfortably itchy. He knew better than to move, though.

Andrew shoved Neil’s legs apart and unceremoniously stripped him of his jeans and underwear. A little thrill went through Neil again when he realized how in the open they were, how public this was, how anyone could see them at any moment. But there was no one around, and Andrew didn’t seem worried. That was good enough for Neil.

“Yes or no,” Andrew growled as his hands went under Neil’s knees.

“Yes,” Neil said, forgetting to be smug. There was a catch in his voice now and a jump in his heart, a flutter and a tug just under his navel. Andrew put his hands under Neil’s knees and lifted his legs up and apart as far as they would go. Neil rested his feet on the hood of the car, as lightly as he could so he wouldn’t leave a mark. He let his head fall back, even though he wanted to watch Andrew.

Neil thought Andrew was going to return the blowjob, so he gasped and arched when Andrew’s tongue pressed against his hole instead.

This was new. This was different. This was - “Oh, fuck,” Neil moaned.

He lifted his head. He moaned again when Andrew started taking long, slow strokes with his tongue, leaving Neil wet and trembling. Neil’s dick grew so hard it hurt, and he wanted so badly to touch himself or for Andrew to touch him, but Andrew’s hands were on Neil’s bare thighs, thumbs digging into the skin as he kept them pushed apart. Neil felt pre-cum leak out of his tip and onto his stomach where his erection lay, demanding attention.

Andrew ate him out with such focus, such passion, that it left Neil crying out his name, his voice a high-pitched whine. Desperately, he reached for his dick, but Andrew slapped his hand away before he could touch it. Neil moaned brokenly and clenched his hands into fists at his sides. He propped himself up on his elbows on the hood - his back was itchy and sweaty from the heat of the still-cooling engine, and his t-shirt was sticking to him; the sensation of that mixed with the white-hot pleasure coursing through his whole body was _torture,_ and Neil trembled harder and bit his lip against another moan.

“Drew,” he whimpered, unable to get out Andrew’s full name, his breath stolen from him by the desert heat and Andrew’s tongue delving in and out of him. He could almost come like this, untouched. His dick was red and throbbing with the need for release. He hadn’t known getting eaten out would feel this good, and _why_ hadn’t they ever done this before? This was everything. This was heaven and hell all in one, because Neil _needed_ to touch himself, he needed Andrew to touch him, but he didn’t want Andrew to stop.

“I’m gonna come,” Neil whined, nails digging red half-moons into the flesh of his palms as he kept his hands in shaking fists at his sides.

And that was the moment Andrew took his tongue away. A soft breeze drifted by and over Neil’s hole still wet with Andrew’s saliva, and Neil gasped, arching his back against the Maserati. He tried to keep himself on his elbows so he could look at Andrew, but then Andrew leaned forward and pushed him back, capturing Neil’s mouth in a kiss.

“Stay still,” Andrew told him, biting at the corner of Neil’s jaw. “Do not move. Do not touch yourself. Can you do that?” His voice was rough, but the tone of it made a bolt of electricity shoot through Neil’s spine.

“Yes,” he panted, even though he wasn’t sure he could. But he’d had plenty of practice listening to Andrew, following his commands in bed. He didn’t know what Andrew was going to do, but Neil could hold out as long as Andrew needed or wanted him to. He just had to concentrate.

“Good,” Andrew growled, kissing Neil again. His voice softened just the _tiniest_ bit when he dragged his lips over Neil’s cheek and to his ear and said, “Good boy.”

And _that_ almost pushed Neil over the edge, but he didn’t want to come yet, not when they weren’t finished, not when there was more Andrew was going to do to him. He bit his lip and felt his eyebrows draw together when Andrew reached down and squeezed his cock, just once, so lightly, before he pulled away and walked around to the trunk of the car.

Neil kept his feet on the hood and his knees bent up by sheer force of will, but the rest of his body slumped back against the car, eyes on the clear blue sky above as he tried to get his breath back. It was getting darker now, almost sunset, and the temperature was getting cooler. A breeze played across Neil’s heated skin, but it did nothing to cool him down. He heard Andrew open the trunk and rustle around inside one of their bags; a zipper opened and closed, and then the trunk slammed shut and Neil listened to Andrew’s footsteps on the sand and gravel as he walked back around to the front.

Andrew had a small travel-sized bottle of lube in his hand (they never left home without it) and Neil tried feebly to lift his head so he could watch Andrew apply it to himself, but he couldn’t. His neck felt too weak, all his muscles useless.

Andrew shoved his pants partway down and slathered his cock in lube, hard again from all the noises Neil made while getting eaten out. He put his hands under Neil’s knees again and adjusted Neil’s body so Andrew was lined up perfectly with his hole. He’d gotten Neil loose enough with his tongue. Neil waited, still breathing heavy, looking so flushed and pretty in the dying sunlight that Andrew had to lean forward and kiss him so he wouldn’t have to look at Neil.

Neil raised one weak arm to wrap it around Andrew’s neck, twisting his hand into Andrew’s blond hair. While they were kissing, all tongue, Andrew slowly slid inside Neil, coaxing another beautiful moan out of him.

“Drew,” Neil whimpered again, and the sound of it, so wrecked and desperate and wanting, made a bolt of lightning zing straight through Andrew’s spine and to his balls, all the way down his legs and out through his toes. He thrust into Neil with conviction, and Neil finally moved his legs from where his feet were still perched on the hood, only to wrap them around Andrew’s waist. He locked his ankles around Andrew’s back and tried to pull him in closer that way, arching up to meet Andrew’s movements, head tilted back, eyes fluttering closed, cheeks pink and skin shiny with sweat.

“Touch me,” Neil begged, gasping against Andrew’s mouth as they moved together against the hood of the car. “I need you to touch me. But I don’t want to come until you do.”

Andrew groaned lowly and reached down to squeeze the head of Neil’s dick. Neil hissed, back arching up again. His hands were in Andrew’s hair, and then they were gripping the back of Andrew’s t-shirt, pulling at it, bunching the fabric in his fists. Andrew was okay with it - he’d been okay with it for a while now. It had been long enough that they’d broken plenty of boundaries, crossed more than a few lines, and Andrew always trusted Neil to know when to stop, when to pull back or when to push harder.

Andrew would never admit it, but God, he loved (hated) the way Neil was holding onto him now, clinging to him like Andrew was a life preserver and Neil was drowning.

Andrew thrust harder into Neil, relishing in the cries that came from Neil’s filthy, beautiful mouth. But then actual tears welled up in the corners of Neil’s eyes, and for a second Andrew stopped, frozen with fear, until Neil opened his eyes and nodded, urging him to keep going.

“You feel so good,” he moaned, canting his hips up to make Andrew move inside him. His eyes almost rolled back in his head. “Don’t stop, Andrew. I want you to come in me.”

One thing Andrew had learned during their time together was that Neil could get nasty in bed. He was such a slut for it when he was horny and when Andrew teased him. Andrew had been surprised by it at first, but then he realized it was exactly what he’d been expecting from someone like Neil Josten. Oh, Neil. As unpredictable as he was real.

So Andrew leaned forward again and thrust harder, giving Neil a few good strokes. He crushed their lips together again and sucked Neil’s bottom lip into his mouth, biting it gently. When he let go, Neil moved his mouth to Andrew’s neck and sucked a mark into his skin, licking and biting under his jaw. His hands moved up from Andrew’s back and into his hair again, arms crossed over Andrew’s neck, pulling him closer.

When Andrew was on the edge, he used his free hand to gently pull Neil’s head back so they were looking at each other. Neil’s mouth was open as he panted with every quick thrust. Andrew stroked him just the way he liked, hard and fast, and fucked him with the same rhythm.

They came at the same time, never breaking eye contact. Neil came on a long cry, practically a sob, and Andrew barely restrained himself from moaning when he spurted inside Neil. He grit his teeth and grunted, putting a hand on Neil’s cheek, thumb brushing over the scars on his face.

Afterwards, Neil slumped bodily against the hood of the car, rendered complete mush from the orgasm. It was Andrew’s job to clean him up (which he did, with his tongue) and get him dressed again, in clothes that weren’t sweat-drenched. Andrew helped Neil back into the car, where he collapsed in the passenger seat, eyes closed, chest rising and falling.

“That . . . was . . .” Neil said, shaking his head. He opened his eyes halfway and squinted at Andrew through his lashes. The sun was almost down now, and the sky was painted in pastels, washing Andrew in a warm evening glow. “You were amazing.”

Andrew rolled his eyes, though inside he felt like the sun. He resisted the urge to tear out his own heart and shove it down Neil’s throat. It was an urge he used to have often around Neil when they first met, but it was coming up on him less and less now as the time passed. The more time he spent with Neil, the more Andrew was starting to . . . adjust to what he felt.

“ _That_ was for trying to make me crash the car earlier," Andrew grumbled, and Neil grinned shamelessly. "Now sleep it off." Andrew lit up a cigarette from his pocket and walked back around to his side of the car. A passing glance at the hood showed faint sweat marks from where Neil’s body had been laying. They would dry with the wind, but Andrew would have to get the car washed before they brought it back to Palmetto.

Andrew stayed outside until his cigarette was done, and then he fetched a hoodie from the trunk to fend off the chill that was rising in the air. When Andrew got back inside the car, Neil was already asleep, snoring softly with his head tilted towards Andrew, his auburn hair a mess of curls and waves. It was getting long, but Andrew liked it that way. Andrew just watched Neil sleep for a while, waiting until his own body stopped tingling from the intense orgasm. He waited until his heart was at a steady pace, matched with Neil’s breathing, and then he turned the car on again and got them back on the road.

He drove until the stars came out and civilization finally appeared. When his stomach rumbled, he parked at a 24-hour restaurant and shoved Neil to get him to wake up.

Neil blinked blearily and rubbed sleep from his eyes, squinting out the window at the harsh neon light. “Where are we?” The dashboard clock said it was almost three in the morning.

Neil’s voice was sleep-roughened and raspy, and Andrew ignored the jump it put in his heart.

“IHOP,” he said.

Neil smiled. “Okay. I feel like pancakes, anyway.” He stretched in his seat. He was a little sore, but it was a good kind of sore. Neil felt entirely sated and whole. He looked over at Andrew, whose face was washed in the glaring light shining from the restaurant windows. “Are we going in?”

Andrew pulled Neil forward for a kiss. He hated that he could never resist.

His kiss was softer than he meant for it to be, his thumbs brushing over Neil’s scars and his lips pressed softly against Neil’s mouth, gentle and tender instead of bruising and hard. Neil clutched a hand in Andrew’s hoodie, his other hand rising to cup the side of Andrew’s neck.

They only pulled away from each other when Andrew’s stomach rumbled again, ruining the moment. Neil laughed and brushed their noses together, smiling fondly at Andrew’s annoyed glare.

“Come on,” Neil said. “Let’s get you the biggest stack of pancakes they have. With a boatload of syrup and a whole can of whipped cream.”

He got out of the car, smile never leaving his face.

Andrew got out after him. Neil was waiting for him by the door of the restaurant, face serene and eyes sparkling under the desert moon and stars. He reached out his hand for Andrew to take.

Andrew sighed and intertwined their fingers. They walked into the IHOP together.

  



End file.
